


Foul smell

by Cocaineisahellavuhdrug



Category: AHS - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mistystinky, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocaineisahellavuhdrug/pseuds/Cocaineisahellavuhdrug
Summary: Misty doesn’t bathe and Cordelia is sick of it





	Foul smell

Cordelia was reading her paperwork when her nose started to twitch. She looked up and saw Misty covered in mud from head to toe, “Mi-“ Cordelia couldn’t help but gag from the smell the Misty carried. “What the hell?” Cordelia plugged her nose and dabbed her teary eyes. “I made a whole new batch of my special healin mud, since you got hurt and bumped your head.” The swamp witch p with excitement.

Cordelia sighed remembering her little incident. She was making out with Misty while On the way to the greenhouse until Zoe came in. Cordelia panicked to get her shirt on and bumped her head on the wood fixture of the door and she began to bleed profusely. Misty was panicking seeing the blood fall down the supremes head. She dashed off to find her special bucket of Louisiana mud only find out her morning class used most of it for a small project Misty assigned. Cordelia pulled away from the memory and faced the happy witch. “Misty..” Cordelia said softly not trying to hurt the sweet witches feelings. “Where did you get the mud?” The supreme held her breath while misty smiled. “Don’t worry dee I made it mye self”. Cordelia offered the swamp witch a smile then stepped back when she felt bile creep up her throat. “Well I’m glad you did that but Mist please go shower.” Misty glared at the supreme which took the older blonde back. “You’re saying that just like Maddie did long ago.” Misty crossed her arms angrily, “y’are not being funny dee” Cordelia sighed. “Mist I’m not joking go shower and then we can sit together.” Misty came closer the smell of the alligator dung in the mud filling the room even more. “Misty for the love of god please” Cordelia backed away and held her breath “Dee it’s the smell of nature, I like this smell it’s like, like my old Home” Misty inhaled her scent in triumph. “Misty come on.I do love your natural smell but this, this is too much.” Misty wouldn’t listen to her girlfriend she would win this fight and stand her ground. “MISTY DAY GO BATHE!” Cordelia stood back as she saw Misty’s scared expression. “Baby..” Misty ran out of the room while Cordelia slumped back in to her chair. This wasn’t going to be an easy fight.

 

It was 2 weeks now and Misty was on strike. She stood proudly with her stench wafting around the academy. “Jesus Christ you smell like an asshole” Madison gagged. looking at the curly headed blonde. “I think we must respect all our sisters here Madison” Cordelia appeared in before the swamp witch had a chance to speak. “Not when she smells like the entire shrek movie” Misty glared at Madison and scrunched her fist together. The day went on and everyone began to avoid Misty and her Post Malone like odor. Humming along to Kind of woman by Misty’s god and savior Stevie Nicks. The swamp witch began to feel a pang of loneliness grow within her. She missed Cordelia she wanted to snuggle up near the supreme and have her hold her till the morning. So Misty began forming a brilliant Idea to surprise her girlfriend. 

When Misty opened Cordelia’s door the Supreme was passed out. Until she smelled something foul in her room. “Misty?” Cordelia sat up and clicked on her lamp. The swamp witch smiled holding flowers. “These are for you” The swamp witch smiled and saw that the rose petals fell off from inhaling her toxic scent . “Oh no” she held them back. “Misty why don’t you go take a bath and leave this stupid strike.” Cordelia suggested. Misty shook her head. “Not gonna be that easy, Miss Cordelia.” Misty smiled thinking she did something by doubling down and calling her girlfriend something other than her usual names. “Okay well I’m just gonna keep my robe on and sleep” Cordelia said in seductive tone. Misty’s face fell. “Miss Delia what’s under the robe?” Cordelia smirked “well since my regular nightwear is placed on that chair of there, what do you think?” The swamp witches eyes widened seeing the supremes silks neatly folded. Misty almost fell for the supreme efforts but stood her ground. “No I will not” Misty protested and Cordelia got up a small peak of her breast showing from the robe making the young witch slowly back away. “Are you sure?” Cordelia said in a low tone. The swamp witch gulped , “I -I am.” Cordelia sighed feeling defeated. “Misty it’s been a fucking week go shower.” Cordelia said angrily while stepping closer. “No I will not” Misty whined like a little girl causing Cordelia to snap. The supreme only held her breath and grabbed the swamp witch by the arm. “YOU’RE GOING IN THAT TUB!” Cordelia pulled the blonde in to the bathroom and held her. “NAW IM NOT!” Misty screamed and Cordelia turned the knob for her bath. “YOU’RE NOT A BABY MISTY!” The swamp witch pulled back from the supreme but failed as Cordelia’s grip only Got tighter . “I AM WITH NATURE!” Misty yelled back. The supreme threw the blonde in the tub and Misty found herself soaked and surrounded in bubbles. “No no no my nature smell” The witch cried out and Cordelia stood by the tub. “Baby it had to be done” The supreme said grabbing some soap and rubbed it on a loofa. Scrubbing softly at the dirt on Misty’s face the older blonde said softly. “Once you get cleaned we can turn on some Stevie and snuggle up” Cordelia grabbed the shampoo and began scrubbing it in to the wild curls. “Oh god” Cordelia stepped back and saw a beetle crawl from one of the peaks of Misty’s hair. “What!, what is it” the swamp witch panicked taking in her girlfriends terrified expression. Cordelia sighed and carefully tossed it away not wanting to stress her girlfriend further. “Nothing, I’m just glad you’re getting cleaned up.” Cordelia stood up to grab a cup to pour water on Misty’s head when the swamp witch hooked her arms around the supremes waist. “MISTY!” Cordelia screamed and the swamp witch laughed “I got cleaned up so Where’s my reward?” The supreme looked Misty and smiled. “I guess the air is breathable now” Cordelia placed a soft kiss on Misty’s lips. “Better?” 

The sapphic witches kept kissing not noticing the three girls starring. “Ahem” Madison interrupted and the witches froze . “This, this isn’t.” The girls stood awkwardly. “I think the most shocking thing out of this, is misty being in a bath” Madison added and the two women stood up. “Girls I think you should give us some privacy” the supreme ordered and Misty's eyes widened as she saw Cordelia’s robe had opened up. immediately she covered her girlfriend .Cordelia wrapped the robe around her and screamed“GIRLS NOW!” The supremes cheeks reddened. “Nice bod Cordy” said Madison while she smirked causing misty to glare at the younger blonde . “MADISON GO!” Cordelia ordered and the younger blonde left the room. Now the bathroom empty the swamp with turned to her girlfriend. “Well least I’m clean now” Misty laughed nervously while Cordelia sat still embarrassed at the whole ordeal


End file.
